ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Wildfire
Johnny Wildfire is known as the pyrotic menace from Cleveland. He is currently under the WIF brand, in the Heavyweight division. HISTORY Johnny Wildfire was born in Cleveland, Ohio. He was supposedly orphaned and saved through the same thing in his childhood: fire. He over ame some difficulties before he would graduate college and get into wreslting immediately. After entering a small federation called HWA, Wildfire was ousted by the larger talent at the time, and was in blame with everyone else when the fed was forced to close doors of not pulling his part. So he tried again, and went to The Wrestle Destination; a series of impressive-resumed federations that gave even the weakest notoriety. However, such was not to be...Wildfire was unfocused and fired from the only fed to hire him, EWF, a week before it, too, would fold. Wildfire's unlucky streak saw him go to RWO and continue, joining on the same week that he would be subsequentially fired by the manipulative staff. After the same situation in AWA, and watching the fed die as he walked away, Wildfire was disheartened and flocked away from the fedding scene. Wildfire finally caught his break in WWEF. After fedding with its greedy owner, Richie Cashin, and his personal hitman Calypso, Wildfire was ready for a title shot until Cashin's backstage politics yet again would fold another federation. Wildfire disappeared from the fedding universe for nearly two years, until an old friend told him a new federation was high on the rise...WIF. He recognized the names (Mike Crow, Michael King, Zero, Big Evil, Daemon) and knew this must have been his nitch. He made an explosive impact to start off his career, feuding with cokcy and brash Steel, accompanied by Wildfire's former foe, Richie Cashin. Their feud would escalate to a resolve at WIF Brawl For All, were Wildfire would defeat Steel in a vicious street fight to capture a right to a WIF Internatinoal Title match. Brian Blaze, the champion at the time, saw no threat, until Wildfire wiped up two more opponents and would humiliate Blaze publically with many pranks (including a haunting hymn at a H.I.M. concert and several nasty billboards posted over New York City). However, Blaze cuaght a little break when Jeff-X, WIF's Archangle, seemed to heave defeated Wildfire for the right to the contendership, but instead had earned a title shot as well. Blaze was now in a trisky situation, defending against 3 other men at WIF's flagship Pay Per View, Wrestlefest. Wildfire would not be held back, and completed the task. In a Fahrenheit match (wherein lighter fluid and matches were the norm), Wildfire would stun the New York crowd with a dive from a tewnty foot ladder, with Blaze in tow, through a burning table, and somehow scrape out a victory to become International Champ. Wildfire made certain he would be able to keep it up after two successful big time title defenses. However, at the WIF HeatWave Pay Per View, his run of luck would be stopped by Scott "The Tazz" Raymond, who would blast Wildfire with a steel chair and capture the title. Wildfire was in a transitionary period for a short while now, and with WIF's roster expansion complete, he had new competition. It was not until he unfortunatley crossed paths with Michael King that he would be back in the spotlight. King was insulted by Wildfire in both men's chase for a World Title shot, and King was angered more than ever. After King was run out of the Title tournament, it would have seemed, His anger grew even more, and he finally got revenge by using his upcoming retirement to get the rights to do whatever he pleased, including refing Wildfire's quarterfinal match. He cost Wildfire the match, but it wasn't enough, and then set him up in a handicap match, teamed with the Revolution. However, Richie Cashin, the now WIF owner, proclaimed he was sick of King's antics and announced that he and Wildfire would settle their differences at King's last PPV...at WIF Nothing Else Matters, in a THUNDERCAGE! Can Wildfire exact Revenge? Finishing Maueuvers *The Fire Darkness Bomb/Spyro Clash - Wildfire's first ever finisher. It involves the lift into a powerbomb, but, instead of dropping the opponent and finishing the maneuver, throwing the opponent off into the air. As the opponent falls to the ground, Wildfire catches the opponent with a Superkick, midair. *Fire Darkness Slam - A modified version of Chris Jericho's double powerbomb. This uses three powerbombs, and then a lift into a quick DVD. *The Fireball - This is a combination of a neckbreaker, a brainbuster, a DDT, an RKO, and an Emerald Flusion. Wildfire snaps down his opponenent in a fashionquite like an RKO, except he put more force behind it, sending the opponent down headfirst, rocketing into the mat hard. Special/Common Moves *The Flare - Another name for the flashback, a move made infamous by Chris Jericho and the Hardy Boyz. *Afterburner - An Alley Oop into the corner post. TBA Title History TBA